Rebels Thanksgiving
by TheMadHattress13
Summary: The Ghost crew are acting very strange, and Ezra is determined to find out why. Little does he know that the reason for the strange behavior is for something that he will wish he had known about all along. Pretty much just family fluff, and happiness.


**Hi guys! So this is just a little something I put together literally last night, so I apologies if it isn't as good as my other work. Just want to say that I am thankful for Star Wars Rebels, this sight, and all of you! Enjoy!**

 _ **Ezra**_

Everyone's been acting really weird. Like earlier today, Hera came in with this big bird thing she called 'Turkey'. What the kirf is a turkey? I was going to ask her, but she ran into the kitchen to put it down before I got the chance. Zeb and Sabine have also been acting weird. Zeb was cutting down long reeds of dead grass, and giving them to Sabine who was spray painting them gold and orange and red. Then she'd tie them into bunches and have Zeb put them around the _Ghost_. If that's not weird enough, I just saw Chopper roll by carrying a squash thing, and after he placed that, he got another one! What could possibly be going on to make them act like this? It's times like these that make me wonder what I'd missed when I was on the streets. Well, time to go ask the only source of information that isn't totally insane. "Kanan!" I yell, walking down the hall to his cabin. The door slides open and I hear him tell me to come in.  
"What do you need kid?" He asked.

"Why's everyone acting so weird?" I ask. Kanan smiles at me,

"Thanksgiving of course! I was surprised to, I didn't realize it was already November, but time flies!" He said cheerfully. Well, guess I was wrong, Kanan's crazy too!

"What the kirf is 'Thanksgiving'?" I ask in confusion. Kanan looks at me blankly for a moment before realization appeared on his face, followed by sympathy.

"You really don't know what Thanksgiving is?" He asked gently, beckoning me to come over.

"No, should I?" I ask, still confused. Kanan laughed at this and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Thanksgiving is a holiday to celebrate family, and what we're thankful for. It happens once every year, and on Thanksgiving we don't do any supply runs, and just have fun. There's a really big lunch in the afternoon, where we all just sit down and talk, and laugh, and tell stories for a while." I listen in aw as Kanan explains this holiday to me.

"Is that what the big thing Hera brought in was for? I think she called it a turkey?" I ask.

"Yes, the turkey is the main part of the meal," Kanan explained. He began to tell me about all the foods eaten at thanksgiving.

"So when is Thanksgiving?" I ask, now wanting to experience this wondrous holiday myself more than anything.

"Tomorrow! That's why everyone is rushing around!" I nod, remembering how even Chopper was helping out.

"Thanks Kanan!" I say as I head back to my room.

"Anytime Ezra!" He calls back.

 _ **Kanan**_

I was shocked that Ezra had never celebrated Thanksgiving. I was determined to give him the best Thanksgiving ever, no matter what. I called Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper into the kitchen so that Hera could hear what I was about to say while preparing the turkey. "Guys, I just had to explain what Thanksgiving is to Ezra!" I exclaim. The crew looks surprised, and then sad.

"He's never celebrated Thanksgiving?" Sabine said, brow furrowed.

"That's so sad!" Hera said, making the stuffing. Chopper beeped in agreement and Zeb nodded.

"That's it," I say. "This is going to be the best Thanksgiving ever, for Ezra," I say. The others nod in agreement.

"That's all well and good, but I can't exactly make this 'the best Thanksgiving ever' if I can't get some help with the turkey!" Hera yelled in annoyance.

"Zeb, help Hera with the food, I have to finish spray painting the decorations," Sabine orders, pushing Zeb to the stove. "And Kanan, can you actually _do_ something? You've been sitting in your cabin meditating all day!" She added in exasperation.

 _ **Sabine**_

How had Ezra never celebrated Thanksgiving? I couldn't believe it, it was just horrible! I was planning to go light on the decorations this year since we had been so busy, but now I was determined to make extra, no matter how long it takes. There is now a huge bundle of painted grass from the fields of Lothal at every corner, and outside of every cabin door. Ezra was asleep on his bunk, and Kanan was using the force to keep it that way. Whenever his mind began to conjure up a nightmare, Kanan immediately shut it down. Hera and Zeb have finished the main meal and were now employing Chopper to help them with dessert. I just have a few more decorations to finish up, and am then going to get some well earned sleep.

 _ **Ezra**_

I woke up and looked at my clock, 11:37, how is it this late, they must have let me sleep in. Why would they do that? We only sleep in on holidays, and today is not-oh that's right, Thanksgiving! I jump off of my bunk and land quietly. I look at the bottom bunk to see Zeb is already gone. He always was an early riser. I opened the door and was greeted by a HUGE bundle of Loth grass spray painted gold and orange, and wrapped in a red and orange bow. I smiled and continued down the hallway. There are many more of the beautiful bundles all down the hall, and a couple pumpkins. Something smells _wonderful_ in the kitchen, and I can hear murmured voices. I walk in to see the table all set up with a weird fancy white cloth over it, and plates set up at every seat. The turkey I saw Hera carrying inside the other day sitts cooked at the center of the table. There are others dishes two, and a delicious looking pie.

"Hey guys, whats going on?" I ask tentatively. The rest of the crew looks up and smiles.

"Happy Thanksgiving Ezra," Kanan says, beckoning me to sit down at the table.

"Yeah, happy Thanksgiving buddy!" Zeb added, punching me on the the shoulder. Chopper beebs something in binary that I choose to accept as a 'happy Thanksgiving Ezra,' though I know it's probably not.

"Well what are you guys waiting for?" Hera asks, "I haven't slaved for the past couple of days over this meal just for you to ignore it!" She says playfully, gesturing to the Turkey. Everybody is grinning as they dig into the meal and start eating. I look around and truly smile, this is definitely one of my favorite holidays.

 **Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Have a good one!**


End file.
